Quebradizo
by KuroNeko612
Summary: Fic basado en la alianza entre Prusia y Austria contra Dinamarca pero... ¿Realmente estos dos pueden formar una alianza? CAP 2 Subido- Lemon.
1. Mesa

Volvió a alzar la copa y dio un gran trago.

- Y aquí estamos Rode…- al albino no le hacia nada de gracia tener que aliarse con Roderich pero sus jefes así lo habían predispuesto y aunque rió a carcajada limpia cuando se lo comunicaron, no puso pegas, quien sabe quizás seria divertido y todo.

- Idiota…esto es por el bien de los dos espero que no se te olvide quien es ahora el enemigo.

- Ja! Claro que no! Dinamarca esta ahora en el punto de mira…- este quería el ducado de Schleswig* y a Gilbert no le gustaba nada que alguien pretendiera quitarle algo posiblemente suyo en un futuro, lo más próximo que se pudiera para más inri*2.

(*wiki power: En 1864, Austria y Prusia se aliaron en la Guerra de los Ducados contra Dinamarca

2* Aun así ambos ya daban vistos de confrontación por dominar la Confederación Germánica)

El austriaco solamente bufó mientras cortaba el bistec. Hubiera preferido comer aparte pero tenia que ser educado, por mucho que el otro no mostrara la mínima intención de serlo. La tensión era palpable, siempre lo había sido entre ellos. Después de acabarse el segundo plato el castaño se limpió cuidadosamente la boca con la servilleta. Miró al pruso y su rostro dibujó una mueca de desagrado.

- Gilbert…eres realmente insoportable… haz el favor de usar la servilleta después de comer...- No es que quisiera fijarse en su boca pero era difícil no hacerlo cada vez que emitía aquel graznido que él creía tener por carcajada.

Odiada como reia, era descortés, escandaloso y exagerado.

No había forma mejor de describirle que escucharle reír.

- ¡Bah! Yo soy demasiado genial para este trapo…- lo cogió por una punta claramente fingiendo asco- que tu haces llamar servilleta, roce siquiera mis ilustres labios.- dicho esto volvió a reír haciendo que el austriaco reprimiera su evidente enfado.

- Todos sabemos lo genial que eres.- dijo suspirando, no quería fallar a sus jefes así que intentaba ser condescendiente con el egocentrismo del pruso.

- ¡Pues claro!¡Tsche veo que nuestra alianza te ha hecho mucho bien Rode!- se levantó con la felicidad estampada en el rostro hasta el asiento que ocupaba el austriaco, al otro extremo de la mesa. Apoyó el brazo sobre el cabezal y en ese momento entraron a recoger los platos.

- ¿Les servimos el postre?- preguntó educada una joven con atuendo de criada.

- No. No hace falta, hemos acabado ya.

El austriaco se giró a mirarle indignado.

"¿Qué se creía opinando por mi?" sus palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca pero el albino pareció captar el mensaje.

- No te pongas así, Rode, voy a darte un postre mejor.

- Idiota...- se levantó- Muchas gracias.- dijo a las, ahora, tres criadas que trabajaban limpiando la sala.

Ya era de noche y por los pasillos tenían que llevar candelabros para poder moverse. Gilbert lo sostenía mientras canturreaba, Roderich se había quedado atrás hablando con uno de sus altos cargos, dentro de dos días debían partir a batallar. Cuando el pruso escuchó pasos tras él se giró con tanto ímpetu que la llama se extinguió.

- Eso te pasa por bruto, idiota.- dijo a unos metros de distancia el castaño.

Gilbert solo podía distinguir el foco de luz, al acercarse ya pudo ver el rostro del otro mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Acércalo- ordenó el castaño a lo cual el albino solo inclinó levemente el candelabro, en unos segundos la vela volvió a prender en contacto con la de Roderich.

Gilbert sonrió ampliamente y besó una de las mejillas del austriaco.

- Tomaré eso como un gracias.

- Tómatelo como quieras.- le respondió dándole la espalda volviéndose a encaminar a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué querría entrar a tu cuarto?

- Kesesese! ¿No te dije qué te daría yo el postre?

Roderich alzó una ceja.- No veo la conexión

- Pues no hay que ser muy listo.

Tsch- emitió ofendido.

- Hahahahaha- Gilbert se acercó a él admirando su rostro bañado en dorado gracias a la luz tenue de la vela, rodeó su cintura con el brazo que tenia libre y ambos candelabros tintinearon al contacto. – Para una vez que no me meto contigo

- ¿Eso debería alegrarme?- dijo mirándole a los ojos intentando sacar en claro aquel repentino buen trato para con su persona.

- Depende…- viendo que el austriaco no tenia intención de contestarle prosiguió- depende de lo que tú creas que quiero de ti.

- Parece muy claro lo que quieres de mi, pero… ¿Y si yo no quiero?

- Hay dos modos…- Gilbert acercó su rostro hacia el otro haciendo que a cada palabra su aliento rebotara contra los labios del castaño- … los dos llevaran a lo mismo, pero uno te encantará y el otro…mejor no quieras saberlo.

Roderich sonrió levemente.- No darás tu brazo a torcer, eh, grandísimo idiota…

El pruso presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un contacto fugaz.

- Entremos.- dicho esto cerró la puerta.


	2. Alcoba

Se besaron sin prisa de camino a la cama, habían de tener cuidado con los candelabros y además Gilbert sabia que Roderich no iba a escapar de él, así que le permitió ese lujo.

Una vez sin nada que les estorbara en las manos Prusia agarró con fuerza el rostro de Austria lo tiró sobre el mullido colchón y lo besó con avidez

Roderich casi creyó que le iba a devorar, pero no había nada que temer, pasó sus brazos rodeando al pruso, pegó su cuerpo a él buscando un contacto más profundo. Se separaron y Gilbert se alzó quedando sobre rodillas en el regazo del austriaco que permaneció tumbado, le miró divertido.

- Oh… Rode… te va a gustar y mucho…- empezó a batallar contra el pañuelo que portaba en el cuello el castaño.

- ¿Casi tanto como a ti, no?- el pañuelo ya había cedido y los primeros botones del chaquetón también, dejando a la vista la blanca piel de su cuello.

- Pff. – le quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la mesita- Kesesese…- se agachó para lamerle el cuello.- Ya veremos…

Prusia fue bajando despojándole de los botones al largo chaquetón y besando la piel expuesta. Roderich disfrutaba del contacto sabiendo, o esperando, que pronto el albino le mordería, le arañaría, dejaría claro que era él y no otro el que estaba ahí, porque así era Gilbert, no dejaba indiferente.

Y no tardó, mordió uno de sus pezones llevándoselo a la boca luego jugando con él. Dejando su pecho bien humedecido bajo por su torso, mientras sus manos ya dibujaban el contorno de sus caderas.

El chaquetón y la camisa ya estaban completamente abiertos y los labios del pruso habian ya descendido del vientre de Austria. Cuando los hábiles dedos del albino desabrocharon el pantalón uno de sus dedos subió la tela la ropa interior. Era más que evidente la excitación que este sentía, al igual que Gilbert.

Roderich subió levemente las caderas, Prusia lo notó, evidentemente, y rió satisfecho.

- ¿Tanta prisa tenemos?- además de reírse le miró con superioridad.

Giró la cara avergonzado reposando sus más que cálidas mejillas sobre la almohada.

"¡Qué vulgar, maldito Gilbert!"

El pruso subió hasta poder encararse con él.

- Oh… mírate… ¿Se puede ser tan adorable?

Claramente se jactaba del él y lo sabía, de sobras, pero no pudo evitar que muy en el fondo, un rinconcito de su ser deseara que no fuera así. Estaban a escasos centímetros, esta vez fue el austriaco el que invadió la boca del otro.

- Tenemos ganas de juerga, eh, furcia

- Cállate y sigue, Gilbert- su voz sonó firme y rotunda, si no fuera porque al pruso le gustó la reacción le habría replicado.

- Lo que el putoncio quiera- canturreó hacia el final de la frase para luego reír.

Bajo por completo la prenda y dio de golpe la bienvenida a las regiones vitales del austriaco que jadeó ante el repentino contacto. Luego la exploró en toda su extensión masajeando con las manos lo que en esos momentos no podía llevarse a la boca.

Austria necesitaba que fuera más rápido y Prusia parecía dispuesta a ir lo más lento que pudiera.

Así que cuando bajó una de sus manos a la cabeza blanquecina este deshizo el delicioso contacto, parcialmente, pues seguía conectado por un hilo brillante de saliva

- Tse… sin despeinarme…

Roderich cerró los puños a manos lados de su cuerpo atrapando las sabanas entre sus manos.

- Mucho mejor así- Prusia le miró maliciosamente mientras besaba la punta de sus regiones, Austria se quedó casi hipnotizado perdido en aquellos ojos y las sensaciones que le provocaba los expertos labios del albino.

"Maldito…Maldito Gilbert…y esa boca que tiene…que hace…tsch…idiota"

- Ah…G-Gilbert….- Roderich nunca había estado con alguien que…por decirlo llanamente hiciera una mamada tan genial. Si el austriaco hubiese podido se habría golpeado la cabeza con cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano uno, por pensar tal vulgaridad y dos, por pensar que eso era genial. Estaba seguro que si Gilbert lo supiera se estaría riendo de él durante semanas y lo peor, o no, es que le perseguiría todo el día para volver a hacerle una.

Pero la mente del castaño se detuvo, su cuerpo temblaba y convulsionó ante la gran succión del pruso sobre su excitado miembro, ahí dejo de ver y oír, solo podía sentir la gran oleada de sensaciones que desbordó en la boca del albino gritando su nombre.

- ¡G-GILBERT!

Instantes después de que todo se hubiera desvanecido pestañeó varias veces con pesadez, respirando entrecortadamente, finalmente pudo enfocar con los ojos medio abiertos como Gilbert sonreía relamiéndose orgulloso.

- ¿Te gustó, princesa?- con el dorso se limpió los últimos restos de semen.

Antes de poder maldecirle el pruso capturó su boca fundiéndose en un húmedo beso haciéndole probar su propia esencia. Tan propio de él.

Entre beso y beso Austria podía sentir como el albino reía, condenadamente feliz y satisfecho. Un último beso antes de separarse más de 10 centímetros de él, Gilbert, y seguramente Roderich también, necesitaba ir más allá.

Miró el rostro del austriaco apreciando los ojos violáceos brillando intermitentemente por la luz de los candelabros, el rostro encendido y sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados, y esta vez no lo dijo en voz alta porque lo pensó realmente, estaba adorable, jodidamente adorable.

Roderich creyó notar como el pruso le miraba de un modo que nunca antes habia visto en él y tubo miedo, sabia que no debía confiar en aquellos ojos que siempre le miraban desgarradoramente.

Prusia limpió la comisura de los labios del austriaco, que tenían saliva, con el pulgar y durante unos instantes ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, sorprendiéndose después. Gilbert bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho de su amante y rió nervioso con la frente apoyada sobre él. Pasado un rato su risa fue en aumento.

- Mwahahahaa. Bueno Rode…- se alzó sobre él- Vamos a pasarlo bien, espero que allí abajo no estés demasiado estrecho no me gusta esperar.

- Yo no soy como tu…

- Entonces vas a tener que relajarte mucho, Rodi.

El pruso le despojó rápidamente de la ropa que estaba caída a la altura de sus rodillas y abrió sin ningún pudor las piernas del austriaco, que miró hacia otro lado levemente avergonzado pero Gilbert le cogió por la barbilla y le instó a mirar.

- ¿No querrás perderte lo mejor, no?- se lamió la mano con lascivia y dibujó círculos sobre la entrada del otro.

Cuando ya tenía tres dentro el pruso se revolvió bajándose la ropa de cintura para abajo, alzó las caderas del castaño.

- Puede que te duela…no voy a pedirte perdón por ello…porque luego te gustara, créeme.

Y vaya si dolió. Roderich creía que iba a partirse, era demasiado grande.

- Jod-… Aguanta un poco, j-joder!

- Ahnnn- Austria jadeaba dolorosamente.

- A ver, tranquilízate.- Gilbert se armó de paciencia, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por preocuparse por el castaño.- Ya esta todo…solo me moveré un poco.

- Va-vale…- susurró mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban varias lágrimas.

Prusia empezó a moverse lentamente para que se acostumbrara, las regiones vitales del austriaco comenzaron a ceder haciendo más fácil el movimiento de vaivén. El ritmo empezó a hacerse más rápido y Gilbert subió uno de las piernas sobre su hombro.

- Ah…Gi-Gilbeeert…ma-ma…

- ¿Más? – rió

- sí… SIIII- Austria echó la cabeza hacia atrás y subió las caderas. Ahora ya podían ir como a Gilbert le gustaba.

A cada estocada que el pruso daba el austriaco pensaba que iba a morir, tan fuerte, tan caliente, y profundamente placentero, casi deshaciéndose en sus brazos, aunque Gilbert tampoco estaba muy allá, nunca antes recordaba haberlo hecho con alguien con tanto ímpetu, ni siquiera con Francis.

Enloquecieron chocando sus cuerpos con fuerza gimiendo necesitados sus nombres, Roderich manchó el vientre de ambos y segundos después Gilbert inundó la cavidad de Austria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roderich despertó y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de Gilbert…durmiendo cual niño mojando la almohada de babas. La imagen casi le pareció entrañable.


End file.
